1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer for resist and a resist composition manufactured by using the same, and particularly, to a new polymer used in manufacturing a resist suitable for microfabrication performed using a far-ultraviolet such as KrF excimer laser, ArF excimer laser, and the like, and various radiations such as an X-ray of synchrotron radiation and charged particle beam of electron beam (e-beam), and a resist composition containing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, with a trend of high integration of a semiconductor device, demands for an ultra fine pattern of 0.10μ or less in manufacturing an ultra-large scale integrated circuit (ULSI) are increased, and accordingly a study for lithography using a far-ultraviolet, KrF excimer laser, ArF excimer laser, an extreme ultra violet (EUV), and an electron beam is gaining attention because they have a shorter exposure wavelength in comparison to a conventional g-ray or i-ray. Particularly, a light source gaining most attention in a next generation lithography requiring a pattern of 0.10μ or less may be the ArF excimer laser and EUV layer.
The above-mentioned resist composition may include a polymer having an acid-labile functional group, an acid generator for generating an acid by irradiation, and a solvent, and further include various additives as necessary. The polymer used as a main material of the resist is required to minimize light absorption of the exposure wavelength. A conventional chemically amplified resist used in the ArF excimer laser may generally use an acrylic polymer as the main materials, however, may disadvantageously exhibit relatively low dry plasma etching resistance due to a large amount of oxygen atoms within the polymer. In a case of having relatively low etching resistance, a thickness of a resist pattern is required to be increased. However, stability of the resist pattern may be deteriorated when the thickness of the resist pattern is increased.